Revival
by Temporal Freeze
Summary: whe arcee is injured jack must find dark energon to reawaken his one true love part 1 ps i accidentaly uploaded part 2 as a new story but is on here now
1. Chapter 1

Arcee looked in her wing mirror to see a decepticon lunging towards her and jack. Arcee slammed on the brakes and the decepticon went flying above her, and through the dust bounded a decepticon similar to that of a dog but with sharp claws and large fangs. Jack jumped off arcee as she transformed into her sleek beautiful robotic human like self the dog was as big as arcee and it leapt on her. Jack was scared for his own life. But more for arcee's. An arm went hurtling into the air and landed with a thud. Unfortunately it was blue with pink hilights, it was arcee's. Jack stood by in horror watching arcee being attacked on the floor by a vicious robotic dog and then a blue and green swirling vortex opened nearby and bumblebee burst out followed by bulkhead and Optimus. Bulkhead fought off the decepticon and bumblebee grabbed arcee and her arm. Back at base she was lying silently on a berth jack was in pieces " please arcee, please " jack whispered quietly to himself.

"Optimus" ratchet said to the prime "we can stabilise her and keep her alive but cannot wake her, her energon converger is damaged until it is fixed there is nothing we can do and the supplies to do so don't exist on this planet" suddenly jack remembered their first adventure and the dark energon that could re-awaken any transformer. He then thought if there is a dark energon there is possibly a light energon.

Miko and raf were curious, whilst jack's partner was in a permanent coma he was just looking up thinking quietly to himself. After they asked him he told them his idea and Optimus said " There is a possibility that if we get a sample of dark energon we could make a light energon and it will awaken arcee but we are unsure of other effects" from next to ratchet at his computer. Jack said they must try no matter the consequences. Jacks Mother walked In not long before and heard her son and suddenly became worried. After the whole situation was explained to June by Optimus she was hardly any wiser. After her heart eyes disappeared from listening to Optimus's deep voice (massive crush ) she said it was risky but had to be tried... But the only place where there was a small sliver whatsoever was deep in an old decepticon energon mine. Where megatron took it from. Little did they know what lay ahead...

As the ground bridge was prepared Jack realised, it took arcee's life to be endangered but he loved her, he loved her more than either of them ever realised and he was sure of it. As the groundbridge opened jack stepped through into a dense forest with bee and Optimus holding an energon rifle In case the deception mine was not as abandoned as it seemed.

Optimus scanned the area and headed north and after a while of walking they found a large canyon. All three of them slid down the side of the rock face and walked slowly into a small Almost unnoticeable cave. Jack switched on the torch upon the side of his gun and carefully stepped forward checking every corner with the utmost care. All of a sudden the ground sloped and jack bee and Optimus crashed into a heap on the floor unconscious...


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS THANKS FOR THE FAVOURITES. PS THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS LIKE A SMALL BUILD UP TO THIS, HOPE YOU ENJOY :) **

I don't own TFP otherwise there would be a lot less deceptions and more time for the team together (hint hint).

Anyway on with the story...

Jack slowly rose to his feet, his vision blurred. He came to and heard metal smashing metal as bee went flying past him. Explosions erupted either side of him and there was no sign of Optimus, jack stood up and fell back to the floor. He was unsure of what bee was fighting, it was probably a deception and it was too big to be anything from mech. Jack blacked out again.

Jack groaned as he awoke for the second time his vision was still blurry but it was clear enough to make out a spider, and Megatron. It didn't take a genius to figure out this was a bad situation. But wait they were lying down together and a small pool of energon at their feet. Whatever attacked bee and possibly Optimus had attacked them too. It was a nice sight, megatron laying on the floor with arachnid in his arms. They made a cute couple.

Meanwhile on the other side of the mine Optimus wandered through a maze of tunnels, afraid of what was following him and he was limping.

He transformed into his 18 wheeler but now it was more like a 15 wheeler, he was battered. He knew he was being followed by something, something bad.

He turned a corner to see June, it knew was impossible so he transformed to his normal self and knelt down to her and looked her in the eyes and saw not the kind caring beautiful woman he knew but someone cold andunforgiving, June couldn't possibly be here. Wounded Optimus ran he knew it was non other than a spark breaker. The reason for the name was it showed the one person/ cybertronian you cared most about, it gets close to you and attacks. That was why megatron and arachnid were dead, they saw each other.

(CROWD GOES AAAAAAHHHH)

Bumblebee woke up in a room glowing purple his back in the rock face where he had been smashed too earlier by arachnid whilst Optimus was in a duel with megatron. He rose slowly to his feet to see a hole in the ground in front of him glowing a dark purple, Dark Energon. Bee laughed to himself and walked forwards towards the small crystals and gathered them up and ran down a tunnel to find jack and Optimus. Bee slowed down as he thought about the previous battle and neither of the deceptions were destroyed but were injured and how they fled afterwards. Bee walked on and found Optimus who tackled him to the floor and Bee almost pulled out his cannons and blasted Optimus when he shouted " Who was the first human to discover us?!" Bee gave no answer so Optimus shouted it again and all bee said was "j-jack" stuttering in his beepy language. Optimus climbed off of him and apologised explaining the battle and the spark crusher when bee went a very pale yellow as behind Optimus walked his old girlfriend, headlight the one he lost on cybertron long ago. Optimus turned around at seeing bee go pale and dived on June/ headlight. Bee freaked and jumped on Optimus trying to protect his girlfriend out of fear of losing her again. Jack sped around the corner with his energon rifle raised at the noise. He was shocked to see Optimus beating arcee and bee trying to get him off, jack was so hurt to see the one he loved being hurt he shot his rifle at Optimus and Optimus flew back against the wall. Then Optimus shot arcee. Jack ran away knowing now the one he loved was just killed after he tried so hard to save her. He felt worse when bee zoomed up behind him and bee picked him up by the collar of his shirt and went back to Optimus who explained the scenario. Jack said sorry for shooting him and bee told them about the dark energon he found and after knowing the objective was complete bee called for a ground bridge and they warped back to base.

"Jack" Optimus asked " who did you see to make you shoot me?" And jack just whispered "Arcee" and Optimus smiled and said " arcee made me swear not to tell you this but I think now is an appropriate time but arcee loves you with all her spark"

Jack was so happy, when out of the blue he asked Optimus who he saw and now it was Optimus's turn to blush as he said it was June. Jack just stood there looking shocked. "But I do not know if she feels the same way jack" Optimus said looking at the ceiling when Jack said "Are you serious, are we talking about the same June here, have you seen her eyes when you talk to her they turn to hearts, which to humans is like... Well... Being crazy about someone and trust me she is nuts about you"

" looks like this worked out for all of us huh" both of them said in unison then burst out laughing.

Later jack was in his and arcee's quarters speaking to himself saying "hey arcee, can I tell you something. No. hey how are you can we talk" non of it worked he was practicing telling arcee he loved her but Arcee was outside listening until she heard him groan then she walked in and said to jack " something you want to tell me?"

Jack said he needed arcee's advice and he said "There is someone I think I'm in love with" arcee almost felt her spark crack in 2. Jack just continued " she's tall, she's beautiful and she's a blue, twenty foot robot Called arcee" she said nothing and picked up jack and pulled him into a deep kiss. He pulled out for air and looked at arcee lovingly and said "I love you and never want to let go and I never will" and he kissed arcee again as she kissed back.

(CROWD GOES AAAAAAHHHHH)

June was in the main hall alone with ratchet, Optimus strode in and asked to see June alone. When Optimus arrived at his quarters with June he hoisted her to sit on his bed. June felt a little uncomfortable sitting next to the guy she liked alone in a room. She asked him what was up, and her sitting on his bed and him on the floor they were at level height. Optimus leaned in and kissed her, June's eyes fluttered and she jumped over onto his shoulder and kissed him deeper holding her arms around his neck.

**(A/N hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the crappy ending, if you would like me to do some more to add on to this please tell me because I enjoy it a lot please R&R byeeee)**


End file.
